Blindsided
by HG Rising
Summary: It was appropriate that their story began with the fall of mankind. Veronica was always too curious for her own good. It was reminiscent of Pandora. Logan and Veronica portrayed as Epimetheus and Pandora. Slightly PWP.


**Note: I apologize to people who have me on alert. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will continue those other pairings/stories, I swear. **

**Watching the series, I always thought that if Veronica learned just walk away from always having to know everything all the damn time, she and Logan would be happy. She reminded me of Pandora. I know I am greatly bastardizing this myth, but it's all in the name of LoVe. Slightly PWP, but I wanted to try my hand at it. Enjoy.**

.

**In the Beginning**

**Epimetheus and Pandora**

_The story of two beings who we know as Logan and Veronica began appropriately just after the birth of the human race. _

_Epimetheus, though you know him as "Logan", was the brother of Prometheus. And Prometheus cared greatly for the mortals. He was a god, and they were unguided and weak against everything else in the newly created world. He couldn't help but pity them. So Prometheus stole fire for them. _

_For his second deed, Prometheus had his brother's help. Unbeknownst to others, Epimetheus was as cunning a trickster as his brother; however, he was also rasher. And when the ruling gods of Olympus were arguing over what the mortals would sacrifice to them, Epimetheus quickly told Prometheus to cut up a great ox, wrap the good parts in the hide and disguise them with entrails. For the remaining parts of the ox, Prometheus was to gather the bones and rebuild them in a way that would allow the two brothers to disguise the bones in shining fat. From the two, Zeus would choose. Zeus had fallen for their trick and man got to keep the good parts of the animals._

_Epimetheus did not think of the consequences, and Prometheus wanted too much to help the mortals._

_Unsurprisingly, Zeus punished Prometheus. He had Prometheus chained to a rock with a bird that forever pecked at his innards as his companion. Since he was immortal, Prometheus would never die from the bird's abuse. _

_Zeus had a different type of punishment for Epimetheus; it was disguised in the form of a gift. Prometheus had always warned Epimetheus against taking gifts from Zeus, but Epimetheus disregarded his brother's advice. The gift was far too lovely. _

_Zeus said her name was Pandora, the gift of all. The Olympians had created her as an evil for Epimetheus and mankin. She seemed sweet and lovely, and all the gods gave her gifts to enchant those she met. She would be the embodiment of the term "beautiful disaster". _

_She was the first woman. And she was his. _

_._

"Pandora," he called.

She bounded into the room happily at his call. He took in her appearance fully when she sat beside him. Her cheeks were slightly smudged with dirt. She had been exploring the gardens, no doubt. He was taken with her and her immense curiosity. He liked to watch her with her new discoveries. The look of fascination she usually held was adorable to him.

And although he was usually content to live without much consideration to the world around him, her curiosity had rubbed off on him, too. One glorious day, he had woken up with her in his arms. It was a week after Zeus had given her to him. And it was then that he finally thought to ask her what was in the box that Zeus had given her. She simply told him that Zeus wanted her to keep it safe and that she must never open it. That was as far as he got because she began to run her hand up his chest. This predictably led to another satisfying session of love making, and he never thought to inquire further.

"Yes?" Her eyes were lit with a bright intensity.

He kissed her forehead. "I just wanted you nearby while I oversee the mortals' progress." He wanted to continue watching over the creatures in his brother's absence.

She laughed and replied, "You've been living alone for a long time before I came. What did you do with yourself then? Sit and sulk?"

"I believe my brother called it brooding." He smirked.

She made a noncommittal sound and moved to sit in his lap. Epimetheus wrapped his arms around her slight waist. He wondered if all the mortal women would have as lithe a form as she did. But even then he knew his Pandora would still be the loveliest.

He began to play with her long, soft hair. It was the same color as Helios' shining sun beams, making their way to earth.

"He would've liked you," he continued. "He was a champion of all things weak and small. Though he did need prompting sometimes." He tickled her.

She squirmed in his lap, trying to get away from him. But he held her firm with one arm across her slim waist. Through her laughing gasps, she jokingly glared, "What are you implying?"

He stopped tickling her and gently held her right hand. He brought it to her lips and kissed her fingertips. "Something. Nothing. It depends. Do they make women smaller than you?"

"If they did, would you leave me for another?" She couldn't resist asking. She just couldn't understand his attraction to her. She wondered when he would leave her for a goddess more buxom than she. She had seen the way the other goddesses looked at him and saw their attempts to lure him away from their home.

He tensed for a moment. He knew of her ever present but rarely voiced insecurity. It was reflected in her eyes sometimes. So, he sought to comfort her. "You wound me. I only want you. You ought to know that by now."

She smiled at him.

"What. No quip?"

"Nope." Her smile turned into a sly grin.

"Mmm… I know that look. That's your 'I'm thinking of ways to punish Epimetheus' look, isn't it?"

"You don't know me at all. This is my 'Epimetheus has earned a reward' look."

She shifted slightly and turned her body to wrap her arms around his neck. Kissing him deeply, she ran her fingers through his dark, chestnut hair. And before he could respond to the kiss, she pulled back.

He pouted at her. "Then why does this feel like a punishment?"

She tilted her head and looked at him from beneath her lashes. "Because it is. But, you enjoy it." She brushed her hand against his obvious arousal.

He moaned. "Ever the tease."

She smiled and attempted to stand, but he held onto her. So, she pressed her lips against his once more, nibbling at his lower lip.

He parted his lips slightly, groaning at the taste of her. He would never tire of it.

As he deepened the kiss, he felt her fingers pull at his hair and smiled against her lips. A hand left her waist to cup her breast, kneading it. She moaned lightly into his mouth. Encouraged by her moans, he pressed his thumb against the tip of her breast and drew circles around it. Immediately, he felt it harden beneath her dress. Dipping his head, he kissed the base of her neck.

Suckling at the soft skin there, he left his mark and smiled.

Seeing his satisfied expression and realizing what he'd done, she lightly swatted at his head in admonishment. This only made his boyish smile widen.

Gently, he pushed the strips of cloth holding her dress up off her shoulders to finally reveal her modest chest and flat stomach. Feeling the cloth fall away from her, Pandora blushed slightly, but Epimetheus did not see it. He dipped his head lower, kissing the tops of her globes with his mouth. She gasped softly at his heated kisses, warming her skin.

He loved the little sounds she made and loved even more that he was the one who elicited those sounds from her.

Continuing his kisses, leaving more marks on her, his hand drifted closely to the apex of her thighs.

"Epimetheus. Not here."

He silenced her with a definitive kiss.

He then pushed aside the draped fabric and met smooth skin. Teasingly slow, his hand made its way close to her apex once more but stopped just before it.

Realizing that his hand had stopped moving, she whined slightly. "And I was the tease how?"

He gazed at her mockingly. "But, you enjoy it."

In response, she straddled him, making sure to rub against his arousal as she did so. Almost impossibly, his cock hardened further.

"You will be the death of me." He punctuated each word with a kiss. "Tease."

She pretended to look affronted. "I'm only a tease if I don't go through with it."

"I see."

"You will see." She ground her arousal against him again, earning her another moan. "Now where were we?" Taking advantage of his distraction, she made quick work of divesting him of his robes.

Feeling the air hitting his bare skin, he asked, "How is this even remotely fair?" He grabbed her gently by her hips and lifted her off his lap. His hands went to the sash holding her dress up and untied it quickly. The dress pooled at her feet, and he paused to marvel at her beauty. Seeing her blush, he held his hand to her face and whispered. "Beautiful."

He looked in her eyes and saw them filled with both ardor and lust. It fueled his own desire. He turned her around and set her in his lap again with her back to his front.

She could now feel his arousal press into the small of her back and was pleased that he was as aroused as she was. "Epimetheus, please."

He began kissing her neck and cupped her breasts with both of his hands. They slowly travelled down her flat stomach before resting on her hips. "What do you want, Pandora?"

She bit her lip but did not answer.

His hands moved to the inside of her thighs. "What do you want?"

She couldn't take it anymore and gave in. "Touch me."

"Was that so hard?" He grinned against the back of her neck.

Her hand made its way behind her back to stroke his cock. "Very hard." She smirked.

"Cute." His hand inched closer to her center. He pressed his palm against her core, wet from arousal and pulsing with heat. His finger slipped in easily and she hissed, stroking his cock harder in response.

"Someone's excited."

She replied innocently, "Who?"

He used the pad of his thumb to rub her clitoris and two fingers to stroke her core. She was slick with desire. "Think harder."

Her mind couldn't formulate anything witty to say in response so she moaned his name in pleasure.

He pinched a nipple and squeezed her breast firmly.

"Oh," she breathed. Pleased with himself, he quickened his fingers, wanting her to push her over the edge. She stopped stroking him and instead began grinding against him. She turned around partially to wrap an arm around his neck again and kiss him. Her tongue met his with urgency. She was close to release, he could feel it.

She arched her back against him, her bottom rubbing against the head of his cock. His eyes shut tightly, and he willed himself to reign in his desire to simply fuck her senseless. But his restraint was wearing thin; he needed her to come now.

His fingers thrust into her deeply and roughly, repeating the motion with determination.

Breaking their kiss, she shouted his name as she quickly tumbled into a feeling of intense pleasure. He could feel her body slacken and held her against him so she wouldn't fall.

"Epimetheus." She said quietly, still feeling the euphoria washing over her.

"We're not done yet, love."

Still keeping her stable, he gripped hip and lifted her slightly. Dropping a quick kiss to a spot between her shoulder blades, he roughly pulled her down onto his hardened cock and took her from behind.

She inhaled sharply in pleasure, feeling him fill her completely.

He had to pause for a moment. She felt amazing, so invitingly warm and soft. It was almost overwhelming.

Bouncing slightly in his lap, she urged him to continue. This broke his revelry.

"Naughty." He kissed her shoulder and turned her head to face him to kiss her lips. Deepening the kiss, he dug his nails into her supple flesh and thrust into her with fervor.

Her moans were caught in her throat.

Pulling away, he commanded. "Touch yourself."

Instinctually, she obeyed and began fondling her breasts. "Epimetheus. I want you to come inside me," she said softly.

He was beyond aroused by her bold words and shy voice. He suckled at a spot on her neck and thrust into her with renewed vigor.

He could feel her walls clench around him again and she began to shake slightly. She was close again. He slowed his actions, and she whimpered.

"Shh. I got you."

He lifted her hips up to rub the tip of his cock against her clitoris. She panted his name. It was torture.

"Shh, Pandora." Repositioned at her entrance, he thrust into her deeply, pulling her along his entire length over and over again until they both came undone.

She felt his seed spill into her and his head fell into the crook of her neck. "Don't move." She almost pleaded. She wanted to memorize the feeling of him inside her.

So, they held their positions, enjoying the waves of bliss. Eventually, he regained his strength and moved despite her protests.

"I'm moving you inside," he explained. "Didn't I tell you we weren't done?"

He carried her in his arms to their bed and continued with his own brand of sweet torture.

.

"Pandora, what did you do?"

She looked guiltily at her lover.

He grasped both of her hands and held them to his chest. He repeated his question, alarmed. "What did you do?"

Her frightened eyes darted to his; she saw her own fear mirrored in them. "I opened the box. I couldn't help it. Are you mad at me?"

"No." No. He couldn't be. It was partly his fault after all. He knew about her unquenchable curiosity. He knew Zeus. And he should've known something bad would happen when he accepted a gift from Zeus. He just hadn't expected it to be of this magnitude.

The lives of the creatures he and his brother sought to make better would now be rife with all manners of disease and misfortune.

"What's going to happen now?"

"We are at Zeus' mercy now. I can only hope that I can protect you. All I want to do is protect you." He released her hands and embraced her tightly.

She nodded mutely against his chest, silently and selfishly swearing to keep the hope-filled box with them at all times.

.

**And that's how it all began. **

**Hope it was alright. It's not beta'ed. I also hope you enjoyed some of the quotes from the series that I inserted into the story. **

**I may consider adding more chapters to detail the possibly angst-ridden reincarnations of their epic love. But for now, it is complete. **

**xoxo.**


End file.
